


Jacket

by freedomphoenix



Series: The Costume [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adam gives good advice, Aftercare, Alex is made fun of for not getting any, Anal Fingering, Bottom Shoma, Javier calls Yuzuru out on his sex life, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shoma drowning in oversized things is a whole mood, Shoma is naughty, Shoma somehow manages to be shy and dominant, Smut, Top Yuzuru, Topping from the Bottom, Yuzuru is needy, Yuzuru is savage, Yuzuru is turned on by seeing Shoma wear his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Yuzuru can't remember where he placed his jacket. Or Shoma has his jacket and ideas. (Shoma just wants to give Yuzuru a good time).





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more smut. Apparently, I have a lot of inspiration for this type of stuff. I've been stressed about exams so I procrastinate by doing this instead. 
> 
> Also, side note: I saw a pic of Yuzu without a shirt and was shook--like shook shook--I was very confused as to how his body has the upside-down triangle shape because in all his costumes he looks really slender and kind of like an elegant celery stick(?) I'm not good with words right now, but you know what I mean.

        “I can’t find my jacket,” Yuzuru says aloud to himself as he finishes packing his suitcases. He had begun to clear out his room to get ready for the flight back to Japan. But, for some reason, he couldn’t find one of his jackets and he couldn’t remember where he put it. He decides to go down to eat breakfast with Shoma first before trying to find his jacket. Maybe it would show up, or someone at breakfast would have found it.

* * *

        Yuzuru found his jacket, it was on a small, messy bed-headed Shoma Uno. Shoma was blearily blinking, shoving food into his mouth. Yuzuru felt his heartbeat quicken at the adorable sight, he almost forgot he had covered his boyfriend with it before the closing ceremony. Creeping up slowly Yuzuru manages to ambush Shoma with a back hug and quick peck before sitting next to him. “Are you only wearing my jacket?”

        “Hmm?” asks Shoma, still not quite awake.

        “Will you be wearing my jacket on the plane?” asks Yuzuru with a small hope he would. Although Yuzuru knows they all are going to wear their Team Japan attire—there is a small hope that Shoma would keep Yuzuru’s jacket on.

        “No, have to wear the team stuff,” Shoma removes the jacket and hands it to Yuzuru. The jacket is placed on the table along with his room key. Shoma stretches his arms, and Yuzuru gets a peak of Shoma’s tummy. Yuzuru grins and pokes Shoma’s stomach while it’s still exposed. Shoma’s hands come down quickly, “Yuzu,” groans Shoma.

        “My baby’s thic,” Yuzuru whispers into Shoma’s ear. Shoma turns red and glares at Yuzuru.

        “Please never use that word in my presence again,” Shoma says.

        “Thicc with two c’s,” Yuzuru says, trying to emphasize the “th” sound.

        “Yuzu,” complains Shoma.

        “Seeing you wear my clothes makes me so happy,” Yuzuru says. Shoma laughs and squeezes Yuzuru’s hand.

        “Go get food and eat something,” Shoma says. He gestures towards the line and pulls out his phone and begins to text someone to make a point.

        “Okay, okay, I’m going.” Yuzuru gets up to get food and ends up bumping into Javi in the line for food. “Morning Javi!” says Yuzuru excitedly. “Happy go home soon?”

        “Yes, I finished packing and I leave at night. When does Team Japan leave?”

        “Later in morning, we have press when we go back.”

        “Oh, you have to answer to all your adoring fans. Where are you sitting Yuzu?” Javi asks, both of them with plates full of food.

        “With Shoma,” Yuzuru looks to where he was sitting and finds Shoma, his jacket and room key gone. His phone dings and he looks down, Javi looks over curious but Yuzuru angles his phone away from him quickly.

        “Did I disturb couple time?”

        “No, no, no, he just take care something before we go,” Yuzuru shakes his hands and motions for them to sit.

        “Are you sure?”

        “Yes, yes,” Yuzuru looks flustered and Javier looks at him closely.

        “Did he say something bad? Do I need to talk to him?” asks Javier.

        “No, he uh—” Yuzuru debates on telling Javier what Shoma had texted him. “He said he meet me in my room.” Javier raises an eyebrow and Yuzuru squirms uncomfortably in his chair. Javier stares at Yuzuru harder, trying to make him tell what was going on.

        “Is it something I don’t want to know?” asks Javier. Yuzuru nods his head quickly and begins to eat. Javier laughs and pats Yuzuru on the head, “You two are like rabbits.” Yuzuru tilts his head, confused.

        “Rabbits?”

        “Mhm,” Javier doesn’t elaborate and just eats his breakfast.

        “Javi what mean by rabbit?” Yuzuru looks at him, confused.

        “Am I hearing a conversation about rabbits?” asks Maia, sliding in next to Yuzuru. Alex slides in next to Javier

        “What does Javi mean? Shoma and I like rabbits?” Yuzuru asks, confused. Maia giggles and Alex starts to uncontrollably laugh.

        “Javi, you’re hilarious,” Alex says through laughter, patting Javier on the shoulder. Javier grins.

        “Everyone no make sense,” Yuzuru looks between all of them confused. Adam spots everyone together and joins them with his food.

        “Everyone seems to be having a great time over here,” Adam comments.

        “Javi said Shoma and Yuzuru are like rabbits,” conveys Alex through laughter.

        “Sly Javi,” Adam laughs.

        “I confused,” Yuzuru says.

        “Javi is saying you guys have lots of sex,” explains Adam.

        Yuzuru turns slightly red and laughs, “At least I have Shoma.”

        “Were we just burned?” asks Adam.

        “I think we were,” says Alex.

        “Not me, I already have someone,” Javier says.

        “Don’t rub it in Javi,” says Alex.

        “It’s okay Alex, you’re so focused that you wouldn’t be distracted by something like that right?” says Maia, quoting his interview.

        “Are you teasing me?” asks Alex.

        “Maybe?”

        “Excuse me, I realize that our competition was over and I was unable to get someone, but no need to rub it in,” says Alex. Adam snorts and pats Alex sympathetically on the shoulder.

        Yuzuru just smirks and grabs his finished plate. “I go now, to see Shoma.”

        “Have fun!” says Javier, waving goodbye.

        “Be safe,” Adam says.

        Yuzuru nods and waves goodbye, “I come see everyone to say bye with Shoma later.”

        As Yuzuru walks away Alex says, “Why do I feel like we were just roasted without our knowing. One second we were making fun of Yuzuru and the next thing we know he leaves all proud that he can get some.”

        “I don’t blame him, have you seen Shoma’s butt. I can appreciate a good butt,” comments Adam. His phone dings and he looks down at it with a grin, quickly texting a reply.

        “A very good butt,” giggles Maia.

* * *

        Yuzuru tentatively pushes the door to his room open. He hadn’t lied to Javier earlier, all his boyfriend had texted him was he was going to be in Yuzuru’s room and to meet him there. Part of it was wishful thinking that Shoma was implying something more. Yuzuru wasn’t quite sure what to expect, Shoma could be unpredictable. There was a duality to him, shy at one moment and confident the next.

        The lights are off and a harsh breathing interspersed with soft moans fill the room. Yuzuru can immediately identify the soft, higher pitched moans as Shoma. Excitement and arousal begin to pool in Yuzuru’s stomach. He steps into the room fully, closing and locking the door behind him.

        Shoma is naked on Yuzuru’s bed except for Yuzuru’s jacket. The very jacket that Yuzuru joked about Shoma keeping on earlier, it’s almost like Shoma knew exactly what Yuzuru wanted to see. His legs are spread open, one hand grips the sheets tightly as he kneels on Yuzuru’s bed.

        Shoma makes eye contact with Yuzuru as he slowly fucks his ass with three fingers. His hands pump lazily in and out, he looks comfortable as if he slowly prepared himself for this. Shoma’s cheeks are red, lips puffy from biting them, his head thrown back, hair incredibly messy, and his cock half hard.

        Yuzuru drinks in the sight of an aroused Shoma. Shoma bites his lip, biting back a moan as he pulls his fingers out completely. Yuzuru watches hungrily as Shoma’s fingers exit his ass, lube dripping down his fingers.

        Shoma motions for Yuzuru to come closer and Yuzuru grins. “Hi there baby,” Yuzuru rakes his eyes over Shoma’s body, appreciating the fine sheen of sweat running down his stomach. Yuzuru loved that Shoma wasn’t all muscle, there was something there for Yuzuru to grip and knead, especially when most of Shoma’s fat went straight to his butt. He loved Shoma’s ass a little too much.

        “Yuzuru,” Shoma says with a moan, looking at Yuzuru with half-lidded eyes. Yuzuru feels his cock throb in his pants. Yuzuru smiles appreciatively, leaning in to kiss Shoma deeply.

        “Thank you for surprising me with this,” Yuzuru says, voice scratchy from arousal. He disposes of his shirt and pants, returning to kissing Shoma, making his way down Shoma’s neck to darken a fading hickey. “You always know how to please me.”

        “Let me take care of you Yuzu,” says Shoma, his cheeks turning red at the provocative line. “Lie down Yuzu,” Shoma pushes Yuzuru down, straddling his hips and Yuzuru groans at the feeling of Shoma’s butt against his aching cock.

        Shoma leans against Yuzuru’s forehead, whispering quietly, “I won’t fuck you today since I prepared myself, but I’ll still take care of you.” Yuzuru feels a shiver run through his body. He loved it when Shoma took charge.

        Shoma nips at Yuzuru’s neck leaving hickeys in his wake as he makes his way down to Yuzuru’s nipples. He circles his tongue slowly around Yuzuru’s nipple and uses his other finger to circle the other nub. Yuzuru lets out a moan, head falling back as Shoma begins to grind slowly on top of Yuzuru’s cock. Shoma wearing nothing more than his jacket and grinding down on his cock makes Yuzuru want to rip his boxer briefs off and fuck into Shoma.

        “If you do what I know you’re thinking of doing, you will either have to jack off by yourself or go onto the plane hard,” Shoma says. He sucks extra hard on Yuzuru’s other nipple to make a point. Yuzuru groans, hands flying up to Shoma’s hips to try to gain more friction. “You’re really eager to fly all the way to Japan hard aren’t you?” Yuzuru’s hands fall off of Shoma’s hips and Yuzuru looks properly scolded. Shoma leans in and kisses him, “Don’t be dejected Yuzu,” Shoma circles his hips to punctuate his point, “I’ll take really good care of you.”

        “Fuck Shoma, I love when you’re like this,” Yuzuru praises. Shoma continues to kiss his way down Yuzuru’s defined stomach. He takes time to nip and leave purple marks all over Yuzuru’s abs. He licks close to Yuzuru’s navel and Yuzuru feels a shudder run through his body. Shoma stops and looks at Yuzuru deviously.

        “I think your body is almost as good as Javi’s,” teases Shoma.

        Yuzuru’s eyes flash, “You’re being naughty on purpose, first you say that you won’t let me cum, then you tell me that my best friend has a better body than I do?”

        “You throbbed under me when you said that, does the idea of that turn you on? Or the idea of punishing me?” Shoma teases. Yuzuru is speechless at the audacity of Shoma, he can’t deny the throb of arousal at the thought of punishing Shoma for his words. He’s too busy being half offended and half turned on to notice the fact Shoma has pulled down Yuzuru’s boxer briefs. He only notices when his cock is exposed to cold air, sending a shiver through him.

        “Don’t worry, only you can fuck me. I’m only teasing, your abs are sexy Yuzu, too sexy for your own good. Besides, I’d never do something like this to anyone other than you,” Shoma says, suddenly pumping Yuzuru’s cock. Yuzuru lets out a loud moan at the sudden sensation of being touched by Shoma after wanting contact for so long.

        “You’re going to be the death of me,” Yuzuru says. With one hand Shoma slowly pumps his hand up and down the length of Yuzuru’s cock, spreading the precome to get enough lubrication. With his other hand, Shoma fondles his balls.

        “Does it feel good Yuzu?” Shoma asks shyly.

        “Y-yes,” Yuzuru responds, voice shaky with pleasure.

        Shoma leans down and hovers over Yuzuru’s cock, mouth open, he makes eye contact as he slowly licks Yuzuru’s head, slightly unsure. “S-shoma,” Yuzuru takes in a ragged breath, surprised. Shoma licks a stripe down to the base of his cock and then licks him once more. He licks up and down Yuzuru’s cock slowly, slowly gaining more confidence as Yuzuru’s moans become more frequent. Yuzuru threads his fingers in Shoma’s hair; Shoma looks at him coyly, cheeks still slightly red from embarrassment and exertion. He makes his way down to Yuzuru’s balls, sucking and licking them.

        “How are you so good at this?” Shoma returns to teasing the head of Yuzuru’s cock in response, focused on giving the best blowjob he could. Yuzuru takes in the sight of Shoma with messy hair and puffy red lips and feels another throb of arousal.

        Shoma grabs Yuzuru’s hand and places it against his cheek, “Can you feel yourself in my mouth?” asks Shoma, Yuzuru can feel the bulge of his cock through Shoma’s cheek. The vibrations cause Yuzuru to shudder, there was something undeniably hot about feeling himself inside of Shoma’s mouth. Yuzuru nods shakily and suddenly his whole cock is engulfed by heat.

        Shoma begins to move his mouth up and down and Yuzuru lets out a strangled moan. Yuzuru had no idea Shoma would be able to do something like this. Yuzuru tightens his grip on Shoma’s hair, resisting the urge to push Shoma down further.  Shoma frowns slightly and releases his cock, drool running down his mouth, “You can fuck into my mouth.”

        “D-damn it,” is all that Yuzuru can manage to say. Shoma engulfs Yuzuru once more with fervor. Yuzuru’s hands grip even tighter at Shoma’s hair as he shoves his hips up gently, afraid of hurting Shoma. Shoma moans in return; he takes Yuzuru in even deeper, eliciting a groan of pleasure. Yuzuru begins to fuck into Shoma’s mouth and Shoma takes it happily, relaxing his throat. Yuzuru suddenly wants to know where Shoma learned to do this and where his gag reflex went.

        Shoma begins to hum around Yuzuru’s cock, the vibrations sending spikes of arousal up his spine. Yuzuru can feel heat pooling in his stomach and taps Shoma’s cheek to alert him of his need to cum. Yuzuru lets out a sigh of disappointment as Shoma pulls back.

        “Don’t give me that face when I’m going to do this,” Shoma says, he squirts a generous amount of lube on Yuzuru’s cock, proceeding to spread his ass with one hand and guiding Yuzuru in with the other. Shoma removes Yuzuru’s jacket, throwing it into a corner. “You’re going to have to wash that.”

        Yuzuru giggles that turn into a moan as Shoma completely takes him in. Yuzuru bucks his hips up suddenly causing Shoma to bite back a moan at the sudden movement. “You’re going to pay for your comment earlier,” Yuzuru says. Shoma smiles softly, he leans down and kisses Yuzuru.

        “Fuck me good Yuzuru, show me the stars Ice Prince,” Shoma teases, exaggerating "Ice Prince." He grinds his hips down to match Yuzuru’s thrusts.

        Yuzuru grins, “You’re going to pay for that comment too. Oh--I’ll teach you why no one can ever compare to me.” Yuzuru begins to thrust upwards, his hands fly to Shoma’s hips and he suddenly stills, deep inside of him. Shoma begins to circle his hips but is stilled by Yuzuru tightening his grip. “What if I just stayed like this, what would you do?” Shoma giggles, not threatened, he just tightens and extracts a groan from Yuzuru.

        “I said I would take care of you, you’re supposed to let me be in charge,” Shoma teases playfully. He yanks Yuzuru’s hands off and pushes them down, “Be good and keep them there.”

        Shoma places his hands on Yuzuru’s chest for support. He lifts his butt slowly leaving just the tip inside. He pauses and makes eye contact with Yuzuru as he pushes halfway in before pulling out, he continues this, not giving either of them enough friction to be satisfying. Shoma repeats this process slowly, enjoying the strained look on Yuzuru’s face. Just as Yuzuru is about to get impatient and grab Shoma’s hips, Shoma slowly picks up his pace.

        The obscene sound of skin slapping skin causes Shoma to speed up. Shoma throws his head back, moaning Yuzuru’s name loudly. Yuzuru groans at the sensual sight he can feel his stomach coil up again and Shoma stops again, sensing Yuzuru’s impending orgasm. Shoma lifts his hips and Yuzuru’s dick exits completely.

        Yuzuru lets out a strained whine, “Shoma stop teasing, I wanna cum.”

        Shoma kisses Yuzuru deeply, “Since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you cum the way you want to. You can take the control back,” Shoma whispers, voice heavy with arousal. Shoma gets off of Yuzuru and turns over on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Yuzuru grins, quickly scrambling to position himself behind Shoma, happy he can finally do as he likes. “Yuzu,” Shoma says needily, shoving his ass against Yuzuru’s cock.

        “You’re lucky I really need to get off or else I’d drag this on,” Yuzuru says, slamming into Shoma’s ass. Yuzuru manages to quickly find Shoma’s prostate and continuously hits it with pinpoint accuracy. “You were so good to me baby, you worked so hard riling me up and everything.”

        Yuzuru leaves kisses down Shoma’s back causing him to shiver. Yuzuru feels Shoma tighten around him as he orgasms, Shoma had managed to edge himself for Yuzuru as he fingered himself earlier. The tight heat causes Yuzuru to cum not long after. Both of them collapse, Yuzuru careful not to crush Shoma.

        “Thank you for letting me do that Yuzu,” Shoma says. Yuzuru throws an arm around Shoma’s waist. Shoma snuggles into Yuzuru’s embrace.

        “No, thank you for taking care of me, I didn’t think this is what you meant by meet me in your room,” Yuzuru says.

        “I wanted to surprise you with something nice Mr. Olympic Gold Medal,” teases Shoma.

        “Well it worked,” Yuzuru says with a laugh, “Mr. Olympic Silver Medal knows how to give a blowjob.”

        “Wanna know a secret?” Shoma asks. He nestles further into Yuzuru, comfortable for now with Yuzuru buried in him.

        “Hmm?”

        “I may have asked someone for help,” Shoma admits.

        “And who would that be?”

        “Take a guess?”

        “I don’t know, tell me?”

        “You have to guess, it isn’t fun if I tell you.”

        “Hmmm--well whoever gave you tips did a good job,” Yuzuru says.

        “I’m glad--that was my first time giving head,” Shoma admits shyly.

        “You’re too good to me,” Yuzuru nuzzles Shoma’s head.

        “Even if I don’t mind staying like this a little longer we need to pack. And we need to figure out what to do with that jacket,” Shoma says.

        “I can’t believe you fingered yourself with only my jacket, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yuzuru says.

        “I told you that you inspired me this morning,” Shoma says. Yuzuru slowly pulls out, and Shoma lets out a low groan. Yuzuru watches as his cum exits Shoma’s ass. Shoma’s rim looks slightly puffy from being fingered and then fucked.

        “You look a little raw Sho,” comments Yuzuru, “will you be okay?”

        “Mhmm, I just need some time to rest,” Shoma blinks his eyes sleepily, ready for a nap, “just need to be careful for a little bit. I prepared myself for quite a long time so I shouldn’t be too sore.”

        “I’m sorry I didn’t come up sooner.”

        “It’s okay, it gave me time to work up the courage to do all of this.”

        Yuzuru slowly sits up, exhausted from being brought to the edge of orgasm so many times. “Can you get up to take a shower Sho?” asks Yuzuru.

        “Maybe, give me like a minute, I lubed up a bunch, but I’m exhausted from riding you.”

        “You’ve got some strong thighs,” Yuzuru says with admiration, “I need to fuck those thighs one day.”

        “I may be a figure skater but I’m not cut out to ride cock into eternity,” Shoma says. Yuzuru giggles at Shoma’s comment.

        “I’ll get some towels and clean you, we can take a shower after you feel like sitting up,” Yuzuru says. He returns with some towels and gently rubs Shoma down. “I’m going to put a finger in okay?”

        “Mhm,” Shoma says sleepily, eyes blinking shut.

        “Don’t fall asleep on me yet,” Yuzuru says, slowly pushing the cum out with his finger. Shoma’s asshole twitches at the sensation.

        “Overstimulated,” complains Shoma, moving away.

        “Just a little bit more,” Yuzuru says, “I will give you a nice back rub after this if you stay still for a little while longer.” As soon as Yuzuru finishes Shoma knocks out completely. Yuzuru smiles at him affectionately, blissfully content.

* * *

        “I hope to see you again!” says Yuzuru with a smile, giving a hug to Maia and then to Alex. He turns around to say goodbye to the rest of Team America to see out of the corner of his eye Shoma using his phone to show Adam something. Yuzuru bounds over to the two of them, excited to see what they are up to.

        “Did it go well?” Google Translate says in relatively accurate Japanese.

        Shoma nods shyly and types something, “Thank you for helping me. You only person I think of,” Google translates back in English.

        “What are you two talking about?” asks Yuzuru curious, throwing an arm around Shoma. Shoma turns slightly red and buries his head in Yuzuru’s shoulder.

        “I asked him to give me tips earlier,” Shoma whispers in rapid-fire Japanese. An even wider smile blooms on Yuzuru’s face.

        Yuzuru squeezes Adam’s shoulder, “Thank you.” Adam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam giving advice is my favorite. Can you imagine Shoma shyly texting Adam for help? Shoma just wants to be a good boyfriend and give Yuzu a good time. Yuzu would totally be the type that is so expressive that he can't hide the fact he just got laid.


End file.
